


“Can’t you see how much I care about you?!”

by secreterces5



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Can be viewed as romantic but doesn’t have to be, Denial, Ends on a good note, Prompt Fic, frustrated Patton, just a lot of yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secreterces5/pseuds/secreterces5
Summary: Janus doesn’t believe people really care about him. Patton gets angry trying to convince him otherwise.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	“Can’t you see how much I care about you?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while ago for a friend in a YouTuber Ego RP Discord server.

Patton crossed his arms over his chest, a somewhat frightened expression on his face. After all, he’d just had to resolve yet another fight.“Janus, that was uncalled for. Why did you snap at Virgil like that?”

The Side sipping tea on the other side of the counter separating the kitchen and the living room didn’t even look at him. “Well  _ someone _ had to knock him off his high horse, don’t you think?”

“By opening old wounds? By bringing up past mistakes?” He looked somewhat disappointed. “That’s a tad too hurtful, don’t you think?”

“Noone said you can’t use it against me.”

“Noone said you can.”

The black and yellow Side rolled his eyes. “ _ Fine, _ I won’t do it again. Happy?”

“Mmmmnot really?” Patton tilted his head. “I also wanted to ask if you were okay.”

For a moment, there was only silence. Then, a confused question: “...why?”

Patton blinked, taking a second to process the question. “Uh, w– what do you mean, ‘why?’”

“You know damn well what I mean! Why would you ask about my well-being, Patton!” sharp teeth hissed from underneath the hat. Patton jumped, but didn’t back down.

“Well, b– because bringing up memories like  _ those _ had to hurt you just as much as Virgil, right?”

“No.”

The Side in blue made a very confused sound before leaning down to see Janus’ eyes beneath his hat. “You know, I had noticed a streak of truthful statements from you lately, would be a shame to break it with only one word, wouldn’t it?”

“I’m just  _ fine _ .”

“Okay, adding three words.”

“Leave me alone, Morality.”

“I’m afraid I can’t.”

“I said  _ leave _ !” Janus snarled, setting the mug with tea down with a loud “bang!”

Patton didn’t jump this time. “Janus, you know you don’t have to hide feeling hurt anymore, right?”

Deceit let out a bitter laugh and shook his head. “Stop it.”

“Stop what?”

“Pretending.”

“Janus, I’m not pretending in the slightest.”

“Oh don’t play dumb with me! Am I supposed to believe that you would actually care about me?”

Patton gasped, hurt. “..what? You.. do you think I  _ don’t _ care about you?”

Deceit didn’t respond.

“Jan… I asked Virgil to try and respect that you are now in the same position he had once been in. I talked to Roman about keeping himself in check and not insulting everyone around. I asked Remus about your interests, and then went and asked Logan to tell me more about philosophy and all sorts of social studies so I could make puns with them. Because I want you to be comfortable around us. Because your eyes shine brighter when you talk about things you feel passionate about. Because I like making you laugh, genuinely, and happily!”

Janus raised a brow, and then looked up at Patton and realized with horror that there were tears welling up in Morality’s eyes.

“Can’t you see _ how much  _ I care about you?!” Patton exclaimed, throwing his arms up in a gesture of frustration. “I’m sorry that we acted like jerks when we first met you! I wish Virgil hadn’t left your side of the Mindscape in such a manner, and I wish me and Roman never learned to only see things in black and white, and I wish that all of us had just talked things out when problems first appeared, okay?? But we’re here now, aren’t we! Warming up to each other, learning each other’s names, and considering each other’s ideas, and falling in love, apparently! So I know we had a rocky start, but I’m trying my  _ best _ , because you  _ deserve it _ !” By the end of his rambling, Patton was clutching the sleeves of his cat hoodie in his fists and yelling with his eyes shut tight. Then he opened his eyes, huffed, and said: “Sorry, I got off-track a bit, anyways, again, how are you feeling?”

Completely stumped, Janus slowly uttered: “...uh. I um… it brought up some not so good memories but essentially I really am fine..?”

“Alright then, see ya!” And just like that, Patton smiled, turned on his heel and left.

All Janus could do for a couple of minutes was stare after the moral Side. Then, he finished his tea, trying to push everything he just heard far enough back into his brain he wouldn’t have to think about it for a good while, because, well. Hm. It was a lot to process.

But he decided that maybe, sometime soon, he’ll invite Patton to join him for tea. He  _ should _ try and get along with the other Sides, after all.


End file.
